Acceptance
by plug in delaney
Summary: Ron gets accepted to a far-off university, but can his on again off again lover accept that? (Get how I oh so cleverly created the title)


Started this the day I got my first college acceptance…see, everything can be applicable to these boys! 

Cassie x

* * *

  
Acceptance

Through the white pupils, silver streaks zoomed back and forth across the paper, reading it for the fourth time. The other blue eyes, wide and expectant, jumped from the paper to Draco's eyes, seeking a reaction, smile still broad on his face.

"Well?" the Gryffindor's feet raised as he could barely contain his excitement.

Draco's mouth opened slightly at the notion the he should respond. A tiny sigh escaped before he wistfully stated, "You're accepted." His mouth hung open still before Ron snatched the paper from him, the startling movement jerking his state of shock.

The silver eyes now unfixed settled on the sparkling blues that were right in front of him. Ron situated his hand at the back of the blonde's neck as he pulled him in for a rushed kiss. Smiling, Ron just as quickly pulled away and did a small jump, holding the paper. Draco's plaintive expression voiced his typically hidden concern.

"Can you believe it Drac? Vienna's School of Defense! There I can really hone my skills and…" he broke off for another giddy yelp. "This is going to be so awesome…" The blue eyes scanning all walls, ceiling, and floor for a reality check, fixated themselves back on the accompanying gold packet.

The rigid body of Draco's forcefully took a step, slowly ascending to the lean frame in front of him. Slinking his arms around Ron's waist, Draco softly places kisses up his neck, burying his line of sight in the redhead's angular cheekbones.

"My Ron, always a star to shine," the Slytherin cooed, sighing. He knew this day would come.

Ron leaned his head back, exposing more skin that was immediately claimed by Draco. "Are you proud of me?" the closed-eyed redhead asked, still smiling.

"Of course love…but what will Draco Malfoy do without his Ronald Weasley?" he questioned innocently between kisses, finishing the last one at the base of the redhead's neck with a small smack.

The blue eyes opened again and his smile changed into a smirk. Turning to face the Slytherin, Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed the papers, transporting them to his nightstand with a slap. "I'm sure Draco Malfoy will find a suitable replacement," he answered. "You always do," he thought to himself.

An indignant snort at the intonation on his name, the blonde sighed. "Vienna…damn that's far away," he commented, shaking his head.

"A change of scenery will be nice," Ron laughed, walking back over to Draco, who barely moved any extremity since he left him.

"Why are you going there anyway? Higher learning? How much more can you get outside of Hogwarts? And really, why?" Draco questioned, placing a hand on the table to stabilize.

Rom smiled, "You asked why twice. But I see you're finally in agreement that I'm better at something…?"

"I'm much better at Potions so I might as well give you _some_ credit in seeing," the blonde confessed.

"It's not like you need the skill though," Ron teased. "You'll be sitting pretty at your manor day in and day out with nothing to do all day, every day."

Draco sighed, "Well at least I could be entertained if you were nearby; let alone be in the same country." He sat down upon the red and gold four-poster bed.

Ron shook his head bemused; "I doubt you'll need the entertainment once you get out in the real world with a whole buffet of boys to sample." The words rather snapped out in the end but he smiled to hide any animosity that he was secretly starting to feel.

"Once we get out in the real world…" Draco repeated. "Seems a bit mad."

"I, for one, will be scared shitless," Ron plopped down beside the blonde and Draco placed a reassuring hand on the Gryffindor's knee.

Ron put his hand on top of the Slytherin's and drew it up to his inner thigh. "It'll be a bit of a rush," Draco said insinuative.

The redhead closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into a kiss that Draco was eager to give. The blonde places himself in Ron's lap, each leg on a side of his hips, curling around the Gryffindor. Ron's waist awoke to the small grinding movement as the boy on top of him began to slightly stir.

Draco lifted his lips from Ron's and moved his hands from Ron's face to his fiery orange locks. Slowly running his finger through the hair, he reveled in the silky feeling and the small moan that escaped from Ron's mouth.

"It'll be a bit scary, being in a strange and foreign country without friends or relatives," Ron commented.

Draco lifted himself up slowly, planting a kiss on Ron's forehead before nuzzling into his hair. Ron took the opportunity to suck at his favourite spot on the blonde's neck, in the hollow below his adam's apple. As the Gryffindor busied himself with unbuttoning Draco's shirt, the Slytherin whispered into the orange head, "this country will seem foreign and strange without you here," before he heaved a deep sigh.

The blonde remained dormant resting his head on the top of Ron's until the redhead was pushing Draco's shirt back. He slid out of the shirt and rested himself back on Ron's upper thighs, taking the red bottom lip in between his own with small nips. Ron's moan emanated through to Draco's mouth and his aura of despair changed to lust as he slithered his tongue into Ron's awaiting mouth.

Restoring his ministrations on Ron's hardness, Draco raked his fingers down underneath Ron's shirt until he reached the bottom and began unbuttoning it. Moans resounding from Ron were stifled by Draco's mouth as he ravished the redhead with his tongue. The blue eyes grazed over his lover and found his eyes heavily shut. He sensed concern in the knitted brows, but the thought wasn't taken further as Draco suddenly increased his thrusting against Ron and he broke away to breathe.

As soon as Ron's shirt was off, Draco pushed Ron down to the bed and continued his movements as he sat on top of him. Draco's eyes, now opened, bore into the blues before him. The intense gaze was broken off twice as Ron momentarily closed his eyes to bask in the feeling.

The blonde leaned down to kiss Ron, who hands were busy undoing both of their trousers, and lifted his hips to kick off his jeans and allow Ron the room to do the same. Both having gone without boxers let the two naked and feeling the electric sensation of skin on skin, lubricated by the already present pre-come between them.

Ron broke the kiss once again to catch his breath and Draco quickened his pace, sensing the need within his Gryffindor lover. Draco tilted his head back and arched his back, moaning. "Tell me I can come with you," he grunted as soon as he had his eyes back on Ron's.

Ron breathlessly laughed, "You always do," he teased, his hips twitching.

"No…Ron…Vienna," Draco replied, slowing his pace.

The redhead moaned at the loss of friction, "What?" he asked confused.

"I want to go to Vienna with you," he drew out, thrusting at each word.

Ron's unfocused eyes cleared as he saw the sincerity in Draco's eyes. "But you have everything you could ever want here," he reasoned as best as he could, not knowing if Draco would feel the same if he were not doing what he was doing presently.

"I have all I could ever want in front of me," Draco replied, giving Ron a small kiss and increasing his pace once again.

The shock of both of Draco's reactions sent Ron over the edge, spilling himself all over. Draco quickly followed and briefly collapsed upon the spent Gryffindor.

"I want you to come with me," Ron whispered into Draco's sweat gleamed neck as soon as he reached a fully conscious state.

Draco smiled and lifted his head to place a chaste kiss on the redhead's cheek. He stretched his arm, knocking most of the contents on top of the nightstand. The Slytherin moaned at his disability to find a wand.

"Maybe if you get off me, or even just lift your head to see, you could find it…" Ron joked, lifting up his sticky torso.

The glue holding the two bodies together peeled with a small ripping noise as Draco lifted himself off Ron. "It's the price you have to pay, being on the bottom," Draco reminded his lover.

The redhead raised his arms above his head and stretched out as Draco bent over the bed to find a wand. Ron gave a quick smack to the bare bum hanging over the end.

"Hey, I'm trying to reach the wand. It's currently under the bed and I won't be able to concentrate, let alone find it," Draco scolded.

After a few clattered bands, including Draco's chin hitting the bedpost, a muffled "help" was elicited. Ron sat up and pulled Draco by his legs.

Regaining composure, the Slytherin threw back his head with a frustrated groan to clear the blonde fringe blocking his view. "Gods Ron, the things under you bed…you _must_ clean that more often!" Draco told the boy who was straining not to shut him up with his mouth.

Ron grabbed the wand and cleaned the two of them up. "Well I don't have house elves as slaves, cleaning up after my every step," he reminded the prissy blonde who was currently rubbing his chin.

Draco half sneered, half pouted, and Ron crept under the blankets, lifting his side's up to invite the Slytherin in. Once contentedly settled, Draco curled up to Ron.

"Don't you want to brag to everyone about your acceptance?" Draco drew out, stifling a yawn.

Ron shrugged, "It can wait until morning." There was a brief, comfortable pause between the two as Draco entangles his limbs with Ron's. "Do you still want to come to Vienna Drac? Or…" he began.

"Of course I do…I was just picking an opportune moment when it was least likely for you to say no," the blonde smirked. "That is if you…"

"I do…I was just making sure you did," he gave Draco's forehead a kiss with a loud smack. "But how do you intend on explaining this?" Ron wondered.

Draco lifted his head to give the redhead a short kiss. "Easy. I just tell the parents that I want to do some vacationing and promise to get someone to 'tutor' me in a weak subject while I'm there."

"Seeing is a weak subject for you then? That would be interesting…me tutoring you for a change," Ron replied.

"Seeing? I would rather the course be giving great head or something, but if it has to be academic…" Draco teased.

Ron snorted with laughter, "You most definitely do not need lessons in that subject!"

"I know, I only wanted to hear you say just that," Draco smirked before giving Ron a heated kiss. The kisses dispersed down Ron's chest and torso until they met his hips and Draco looked up at his lover, "You should be grateful I support your decisions," he said with mock indignance and a smile.

"You always do," Ron said to himself before the Slytherin's lips enclosed on Ron's hardness.


End file.
